


Nighttime serenade

by Myqueenmarceline



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Ficlet, Fluff, Marceline is concerned about her girlfriend's sleeping schedule, Music, Short & Sweet, they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline
Summary: Marceline sings Bonnibel a song.





	Nighttime serenade

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Adventure Time.  
> I've been tired and sick and I just wanted to write some fluff of my faves.

There was a tapping at the window. Four quick staccato raps, followed by two longer ones, and then four quick ones again. Bonnibel smiled, slowly getting up from her chair and stretching. She'd been hunched over her desk for far longer than was probably healthy.

She quickly walked to the window, pulling back the curtains and opening it. Her girlfriend was floating in front of her, bass in one hand and a couple of flowers picked from some poor person's garden in the other.

"Hi." she leaned out and gave Marceline a quick peck on the lips, taking the flowers over to her vase. While it was technically designed preserve them forever, after awhile they began to decay. Bonnibel was still working on it (and hopefully soon she would be able to preserve all of the gifts Marceline gave her).

She plucked out a few of the oldest ones and left them on the table, arranging the new ones so they blended in seamlessly with the others.

"I've come up with a new song." Marceline said. She was sitting down on Bonnibel's bed, a pillow propped up against the wall so she could slouch comfortably.

"A capella?" Bonnibel asked, a little confused. While she was always up for hearing Marceline's work, but unless...

"Well, I had something else in mind for now." Marceline smiled, and suddenly Bonnibel understood.

"Well, alright." Bonnibel sighed, but laid her head down in Marceline's lap. "But not for too long, I need to get more work done if I want to progress with my experiments on time."

It sounded like a lullaby. Marceline's voice was a quiet croon, and the lyrics' silken syllables were full of love. Even if Bonnibel couldn't understand all of them, the sentiment behind them made her heart swell.

After a moment Marceline gently started rubbing Bonnibel's back. Bonnibel tried to resist sleep, but her girlfriend's thighs were so delightfully soft and she'd been working without a break since the morning. She couldn't bring herself to move away from her love's embrace, not now.

The last thing she felt before nodding off was cool lips against her forehead as Marceline moved to lie down next to her.


End file.
